lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
---- *Me pensa ce nos ia era cuando nos ia ajunta afisas tecnical como "artr-" e "-andria". Estas complica la presenta de la parolas en ce los apare. Par contrasta, "-ica" es bon, car el es morfolojial usos en LFN mesma. Ma "artr-" e "-andria" indica simple la formas de alga morfemes cuando on trascrive los. Me sujeste ce, si un afisa no es usos per produi parolas nova en LFN, nos no ta lista el en la disionario. (Nos pote pone el en un lista de tal afisas, natural.) Simon **ave los en la disionario (con la indica ce los es afisas tecnical) no es mal, si? tu no nesesa pone "transporta" su "porta," como en la caso de la afisas produos. Jorj **Me no es serta. "Artr-" no es usable per produi parolas nova en LFN. La siensa pote crea termas nova en ce "artr-" apare, e LFN va aseta los, como otra linguas. Ma esta parolas es como si formada estra tota linguas. Nomes cimical opera simil. Tu desira ce nos disionario inclui tota afisas de cimica? Ma... par contrasta, me senti ce, si nos ave "artrite" e "artrose", con un radise comun, estas ta es grupida a alga modo en la disionario. La problem es esensal nonsolvable. La disionario la plu grande de esperanto ave esata la mesma problem, e no susede solve el! Simon ***pos pensa, me sujeste no inclui la afisas tecnical en la disionario. los debe es en un lista separeda. pardona me - me es la person ce pone los a la disionario! me va sutrae los cuando me ave la tempo. Jorj ***Oce. Donce la disionario va mostra "artrite" e "artrose" como radises separeda. La taxe de indica la relata entre los resta per un disionario etimolojial en la futur! Simon ---- *Me sujeste ce "auto-" es un afisa vera, donante un sinifia refletante a un parola. El apare en multe parolas. Posable ance "co-" (car "coaveni" no es un forma internasional; el es formada en LFN mesma per simili "coincide"). Simon **tu conose la plu bon! me pensa ce auto- es bon per inclui, ma no co- (con se varias variante!). Jorj **"Co-" no ave varias en la sensa "together": coabita, coautor, coaveni, coesiste, colabora, coedita, comadre, coopera. El apare como "con-" e "com-" en otra parolas ja formada estra LFN, per razonas etimolojial. Ma no multe parolas con "co-" esiste. Simon **co- es la forma de con- ante vocales, l, r, e m. com- es la forma ante p, b, e f. Jorj **Nos ave "costela" e "constela"; "firma" e "confirma" (no "comfirma"). Me pensa ce un difere esiste entre la "con-"/"col-" eritada de la linguas romanica, e nos formas creada con "co-" (= fellow person of specified type) en LFN. Ma la difere es sutil, e posable no importante. Simon ***me no nota esta esetas. (e me no gusta multe "costela".) ma ancora, me no pensa ce co- no es bon per la afisas produinte de lfn. Jorj ***No problem. Per "costela", posable "stela acompaniante" o "stela colaborante"? Simon ** Vive la lingua engles! El es multe curvable , vide weblog->blog(\n ,\v),star ,costar(\n,\v),advertisement ->ad o advert Etc . Per "she costars in Titanic" ->El es o ' ata como stela acompaniante ' .. ! Me ia sujeste costela (ance \v = to costar ??) per se claria e petia ,pf Myaleee